


Immersion

by silveryogis



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, rin will Not Relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything echoes in a locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE 30 DAY FIC CHALLENGE I DID, THIS PROMPT WAS 'FINGERING' SO THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENS, ISN'T THAT REALLY NICE

Everything echoes in the locker room.

Honestly, he’s not extremely worried about it—he’s pretty sure everyone knows anyway, so what’s the problem with them hearing? If anything, making noise will only keep them away, and  _that’s_ what he wants, because if he has to stop doing this, he’s going to be pretty disappointed.

They’re getting right to the good part and everything.

“Don’t do that,” Haruka says to Rin, tugging on his hair while he bites at his shoulder. “That hurts.”

Rin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and he pushes his face deeper into Haruka’s neck, licking his skin instead. It’s better, and Haruka sighs, tips his head to side to give Rin more space. His hands, Rin’s hands, find themselves on Haruka’s shoulders and Haruka nudges his knee between his legs, sighing softly to himself.

“How much time do you think we have?” he asks him, looking calmly up at the ceiling while Rin ruts against his knee, grunting a little. His skin is still a little wet, and when he comes back up to kiss him properly, their chests slide together and Haruka’s heart flutters a little bit. His back is against the cold metal of the lockers and his feet slip on the floor, a little, but Rin is here, and Rin won’t let him lose his balance. 

“I dunno,” Rin mutters, the grip of his fingers good and hard and firm on his shoulders. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

Haruka glances at him. “I’m not worried.”

Rin just smirks. “Good,” he says, his voice good and heavy. Haruka can feel the slide of his cock, good and hard in his swimsuit—his instinct tells him that they shouldn’t be doing this in their swimsuits, but they really don’t have much time. 

Because they don’t have much time, Haruka pushes forward and slides his hand into Rin’s swimsuit, taking his cock in his hand. Rin yanks his head back, surprised, biting his own bottom lip, his entire face red. The noise he makes  _definitely_ echoes. 

“Jesus, Haru,” he says, his hips rolling. “Warn a guy next time, won’t you?”

“What?” Haruka tips his chin up a little. “You like it, don’t you.”

Rin gives him a look. “Of  _course_ I do.”

Haruka grips his cock harder. “Then stop complaining.”

As always, Rin’s cock is good and hard and heavy in his hand; Haruka pulls Rin’s swimsuit down around his thighs so he can stroke it properly. It pulses in his hand, a little, and Rin’s breath comes hot and fast on his cheek.

He could finish him off like this, probably in a matter of seconds, but even though they’re pressed for time, this isn’t the way Haruka wants to end it. He puts two fingers in his own mouth and keeps touching Rin’s dick, listening to and concentrating on the sound of Rin panting in his ear. One of Rin’s thighs winds up between his legs and Haru grinds against it, grateful for the friction because he’s hard too, his dick straining hard in the front of his swimsuit. Every time he moves, the fabric rubs against his skin and he exhales happily. 

Rin isn’t watching him, he’s just got his face pushed up against his cheek, leaving hot and sloppy kisses along the juncture of his ear and his jaw. He’s so hot, so heavy against him, Haruka feels almost  _relaxed_ —he pulls his fingers out of his mouth and touches softly down Rin’s spine, down his broad back and all the way down to his ass, where he nudges his slick fingers against him. Rin makes a  _really very satisfying noise_ , and it echoes, which is even more satisfying, because Haruka gets to live in it just for a second longer.

“Relax, Rin,” Haru says calmly, rubbing the head of his dick while he pushes one finger inside him. Rin hisses, twists his fingers into the thick of Haruka’s hair. He doesn’t stop kissing him, but he does start biting a little—Haruka makes a small noise about that, but doesn’t tell him to stop—Rin is always a little best when he’s wound up and frustrated (it’s not hard, honestly, to lead him to that point), and he’s certainly not going to stop him. But he does need to relax, or it won’t feel good for him (and Haruka wants nothing more than that, he wants to see Rin come, he wants to see him in ecstasy, he wants him to make him the happiest you can make a person). “You’ll like it more if you relax.”

“Then give me another one,” Rin says, rubbing his thigh hard up against Haruka’s crotch. “I can take it, you know I can, give me another one.”

“You’re not ready yet,” Haruka says mildly, not giving him another one. “I told you to relax.”

Rin responds by shoving his hand into Haruka’s swimsuit and grabbing his hard, straining cock—a good way to respond—and starts stroking him hard and fast,  _too_ hard,  _too_ fast, and Haruka’s head falls into his shoulder and he has to really focus to keep from coming. He hears Rin let out a shaky laugh.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he says, and there’s too much arrogance in his voice for someone with a finger up their ass. “I’m gonna make you come first, Haru.”

Haruka steels himself, breathes hard against Rin’s hot, wet skin. “No,” he says, pushing another finger in, and the way Rin tightens around him is so incredible, he wishes there was time for them to fuck properly. “No, you’re going to first.”

Rin surprisingly doesn’t have an argument for that. Judging by his face and the noises he’s making, he’s getting pretty close already—he’s pretty easy to get off, at least, Haruka thinks so—he’s so expressive that it’s not hard to figure out what he likes and what he doesn’t like. Haruka nips at his pulse point, because he knows Rin likes teeth, and he sucks at his skin because he knows Rin likes it when he leaves marks. He curls his fingers inside him and adds another, because he knows without asking that RIn wants it, and he moans softly into his ear because he knows Rin loves the noises he makes. And he’ll do anything and everything Rin loves, because afterwards he’ll smile at him, and after going all of those years without seeing Rin smile—well, Haruka doesn’t think he can do that again.

He presses his lips to his, lets go of his cock to slide a finger through his hair, and fucks him with his fingers, hard, just the way Rin needs it. Rin doesn’t so much kiss him back as he does breathe into his mouth, hard and fast and shallow and Haruka knows he’s close. 

“Rin,” he whispers to him, leaning back against the locker with Rin’s full weight heaving on his chest. “Rin, come.”

And Rin does.

Haruka holds him steady—Rin jerks violently and shouts and it  _echoes so loud_ , Haruka would be amazed if nobody had heard—Rin comes, moaning and shuddering and  _grinning._

“Haru,” he pants, his head dropping into his shoulder. He doesn’t stop touching him, but he does brace a hand on his shoulder like he needs to hold onto him, just to be able to keep standing up. Haruka rests his head on his, and wishes he could find the right words to tell Rin how much he meant to him, right then, right at that second. 

It’s hard, though, when Rin’s hand is fast and _determined_ on his dick. 

It doesn’t take much longer for him, and before he comes he shoves his swimsuit down around his thighs so he doesn’t  _come_ in it, and when he feels himself getting closer, when it builds and pulls and makes him arch his back, he pants Rin’s name and tries to tell him how much he loves him, just with that.

Haruka comes in Rin’s hand, shuddering back against the lockers and it makes all the small, metal doors bang so loudly, he’s surprised no one comes running in. Haru’s head slams back with the force of his orgasm and it makes  _another_  terribly loud noise, and Rin just smirks at him. 

“You really liked that,” he says slyly, pressing his forehead against his. Haruka flicks his nose. 

“Don’t say silly things,” he says, momentarily bending down to pick his towel off the ground. He wipes Rin’s stomach off first and then his own, keeping one arm around Rin’s shoulders. Both of their chests are still heaving, but they’re slowly calming down, and neither of them seem to feel like leaving the other’s space.

But that’s always how it is, with them.

Haruka presses his nose to Rin’s shoulder and stays there for a while, while Rin’s hands rub up and down his back. He lingers in the smell of chlorine and sex on his skin, and thinks he could probably stay there forever, if he could. Being this close to Rin, being able to rest his head on his shoulder and feel his hands on his body in the soft,  _loving_ way he’s touching him, is just as good as being surrounded by water, like he loves. He wants to immerse himself in Rin the way he wants to immerse himself in water, he wants to smell nothing but him, feel nothing but him, be surrounded by nothing but him and  _stay_ there so he can hear his quiet breath in his ear and the soft, comforting thrum of his heartbeat pulsing in his neck. 

He tells him that.

“You’re as good the water is,” he says, closing his eyes. “I want to feel you the same way I feel the water.”

There’s a beat where Rin pauses, takes a second. 

“…Hah?”

“I mean it.”

He rubs his back more. “Haru. You’re always saying such weird stuff.”

Haruka tilts his head and looks up at him. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you.” Rin pinches him. “I’m just saying. You say weird stuff.”

“ _You_ say weird stuff.”

“I didn’t say  _anything_  weird.”

Haruka shuts him up by kissing him, putting one hand on either side of his face. Rin breathes and relaxes into him, and it’s the best feeling in the world, Haruka is convinced. 

Makoto calls for them from the other side of the locker room door.

“We’re about to head back home,” he calls, only a little nervously. “Um, once you’re both ready.”

Rin turns a furious red, but Haruka only kisses him one more time and tells Makoto they’ll be done soon. He hears Makoto cough and shuffle away, and goes back to threading his hands through Rin’s hair.

“Just give me five more minutes.”


End file.
